Commitment
by Paper-Doodle
Summary: Roxas and Axel have been together for six wonderful months, but Roxas seems to be acting very strange towards Axel, what could be wrong with the blond? R&R ***shonen-ai*** Happy AkuRoku Day One-Shot


Happy AkuRoku day everyone. Here's my first shonen-ai one-shot so please let me know how it turned out. Thanks. And I know Roxas wasn't in the Organization for very long but just bare with me okay.

_**Commitment**_~

A small groan escaped the blonde as he opened his blue eyes. Roxas looked up at the white ceiling as he laid on his back; one hand rested on his forehead, the other played with the necklace around his neck.

'_Six months already._' he thought with a sigh, sitting up slowly; not want to disturb the other sleeping next to him.

Roxas looked at Axel, the man that convinced him to return to the Organization. The man that meant so much to him and that he meant so much to, or so Roxas thought.

The blonde reached up to his bare chest where the 'X' shaped charm rested. Axel had given the necklace to him as an anniversary present. Roxas cherished the necklace, for it was one of the few things that remained of his time out of the Organization. Axel was able to find the it some how.

Roxas looked at the red head and let out a sad sigh. '_It's been six months and nothing, we kiss, he's held me and said 'I love you' and...he's respected my one wish.' _Roxas ran a hand through his hair and glanced over at his sleeping boyfriend '_To save that for the right time...if that time ever comes._'

A loud yawn came from Axel as he rolled over and grinned at the blonde. The pyro moved closer wrapping his arms around Roxas' waist; resting his head on the smaller boy's stomach.

"Morning." he murmured, hugging Roxas.

Roxas sighed and ran a hand over Axel's hair. The red head shifted so he was laying on his back; he smiled at Roxas, who did nothing in return.

"What's wrong, something up?" Axel asked reaching up to caress Roxas' cheek.

"It's nothing." Roxas turned his head, dodging Axel's hand.

"Something _is _up, tell me," Axel said "please Rox."

"It's nothing okay!" Roxas snapped, rising from the bed "I'm going to take a shower."

Roxas slammed the door to the bathroom shut and locked it. He leaned on the door, forehead resting on it, eyes closed. Roxas muttered something then sighed, opening his eyes.

After his shower Roxas stood in front of the mirror in a pair of black pants and his necklace. The blonde paused from towel drying his hair and looked at the several scars that were across his chest. The many scars that Axel had given to him in their several battles during Roxas' first few months in the Organization. Running a finger over the largest scar that ran under his collar bone.

"'_Why do you keep running away Roxas? I-I love you.'" _Axel's word echoed in Roxas' head

Sighing Roxas pulled on his light gray button up shirt, leaving the top two buttons open. He unlocked the bathroom door and quickly made his way toward the bedroom door. As he made his way through the castle Roxas was thankful not to run into a certain red head.

"I don't know what to do Namine." Roxas sighed as he stared out the large window. "I mean...I love Axel...but..."

"You want him to commit to you." Namine finished.

Roxas nodded "It's been six months, and..."

"Hmm...well, maybe he's waiting for the right time...or...maybe he's just nervous." Namine looked at Roxas

"Axel? Nervous? Ha!" Roxas gave a sarcastic laugh.

"It's possible Roxas" the blonde girl froze.

"Namine? What's wrong?" Roxas placed a hand on her shoulder.

The small girl's head shook slightly"Axel will be here soon, you should hide."

Roxas hid in the small closet behind Namine, leaving the door ajar. Moments later a light knock echoed through the room.

"Come in Axel." Namine's soft voice called.

Axel walked in and gave the girl a small grin, but it quickly disappeared.

"Something wrong?" Namine tilted her head to the side slightly.

"It's Roxas, I'm worried about him." Axel sighed as he sat in the chair across the table from Namine, pressing his thumb and index finger against his forehead.

"What happened, did you give him his present?" Namine asked.

Axel nodded slightly "He really liked it, but that's not it..." The red head looked at the blond girl, a sad expression written on his face "He's upset about something and won't tell me." Folding his arms on the table Axel sighed, resting his head on them. "I asked him what was wrong and he snapped at me; he hasn't done this in a while and I'm worried."

"Don't worry, I'm sure everything is alright, if I see him I'll talk to him okay." Namine gave a small smile.

Axel glanced up at the clock that hung on the wall "I've got to go, just wanted to stop by and let you know how things went."

Namine stood and walked to pyro over to the door "Don't worry Axel, everything will be alright. Bye" Namine gave the pyro a small smile and wave good-bye.

"He's gone Roxas." Namine looked up at the closet; the blonde boy was already leaning on the door frame, his arms folded across his chest.

"I know, I know" Roxas sighed "I'll go and talk to him tonight."

Roxas gripped the doorknob and took a deep breath. He opened the door and slowly stepped into the room. Axel looked up from where he sat.

"Rox..."

Roxas didn't look at the red head; Axel stood and grabbed Roxas' wrist, green eyes met blue.

"What's wrong?" Axel wrapped his arms around the younger boys shoulders "You're scaring me."

Roxas gulped and let out a shaky sigh, but said nothing.

"Damn it Rox!" Axel growled. The pyro pushed Roxas onto the bed pinning the blonde by the shoulders.

"Axel! Calm down!" Roxas gasped at the pyro's actions.

Axel buried his face in Roxas' shoulder and let out a long sigh. Roxas shuddered as the warm breath caressed his neck.

"I-I'm just being a brat Axel, if I wanted to move our relationship further...I should do it my self." Roxas sighed and wrapped his arms around Axel's neck.

"What do you want Roxas?" Axel whispered.

Burring his fave in Axel's hair, Roxas sighed "Commitment." he murmured.

Axel looked at the blonde and caressed his flushed cheek. The pyro gave a small smile and pressed his forehead to Roxas'; the two stayed like that for a while, the only sound the could be heard was their breathing.

"Roxas, I want to be with you more than anyone...I was just waiting til you said you flt the same way..." Axel kissed the blonde's forehead.

Roxas' eyes widened and his blush deepened. He gripped Axel's hair, but something felt different. Shifting, he slid his hand down to Axel's shoulder. A small gleam caught Roxas' eye; he looked at the gold band around his left finger.

"Axel..." he gasped, looking at the pyro

"Rox...stay with me forever...please." Axel whispered and held the blonde close.

Wrapping his arms around Axel's neck Roxas nodded and kissed the red head deeply. Tears of happiness streamed down Roxas' cheeks as he nuzzled Axel's neck

"I love you Roxas."

"I love you Axel."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

So again Happy AkuRoku day everyone, please review and let me know how it turned out. Thanks.


End file.
